


Three People In A Single Occupancy Bathroom

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Background Keith Habersberger/Becky Miller, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Safer Sex, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: So Eugene is a good wing man, and alcohol can lead to some exciting adventures.





	Three People In A Single Occupancy Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fringewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/gifts).



> ... blame my metamour Crea for this one.

So okay. 

Eugene had made a joke, and then Becky had cackled and told Keith that he was free, just brush his teeth before he kissed her, and then there had been booze.

And she was off with her boyfriend, and Eugene had pulled him off to some trendy hook up bar and there had been booze. 

There had been a decent amount of booze, and then there was a very pretty girl, who was, admittedly, tiny (she barely came up to his nipple) and then Eugene had made a joke about geographic tongue, and she’d been laughing, and Eugene was whispering in her ear, and she was blushing, but looking at him with an interested expression, and he was looking back, and... hmm. 

And then there was awkward glad handing (there was always awkward glad handing, in these types of situations), and then there was kissing.

There was kissing, and three people in a very small, single occupancy bathroom, and then… fuck. 

Eugene was kissing her, and he was kissing Eugene, he was kissing her - Janet, her name was Janet, and the fucking song was in his head, but who cared, because she was clinging to him, and Eugene was against her back, and then he was kissing Eugene over her shoulder.

And she was kissing along Keith’s neck, which was making him squirm, because fuck, but he was kissing Eugene, deep and hot and wet. 

“He said you’ve got a weird tongue,” said Janet, right in Keith’s ear, and Keith shuddered, because her fingers were yanking at his hair.

“I do,” he said. “But it still works.”

Eugene was still snickering, right up into Janet’s neck, and she was squirming, her green dress riding up her thighs, and she was wearing lacy panties.

There was a rose tattooed on her upper thigh, and Keith ran his fingers along it, 

A double rose - her skin was soft under his fingertips. 

“Are you up for this?”

They were all three… somewhat inebriated. 

Eugene was being his usual self - the man could die of alcohol poisoning and still walk in a straight line. 

And she was pretty… well, pretty relaxed, but alert.

And Keith had only had 2 beers.

He was good.

“I wanna see your weird tongue,” she said.

Keith dutifully stuck his tongue out. 

“That is an odd looking tongue,” she said. “But how are you at using it?”

He leaned in, and he kissed her, as Eugene reached around, to pull Keith closer to Janet, to pull Janet closer to him, and it was all very sweaty. 

Then again, it was summer in LA. 

Keith kissed her like it was the end of the world, and she kissed him back, as Eugene kissed down neck, and then Keith was kissing lower, pushing down the front of her dress, taking the cups of her bra with it, and she moaned as he pressed his face into her tits.

“God,” she mumbled, “you’re enthusiastic.”

His stubble was probably rough on her, but she was moaning, even as he turned her pink, and then he was kissing lower, taking her nipple into his mouth, and Eugene was holding them out to him, like they were on a fucking platter. 

Fuck. 

He moaned, and he was nearly bent in two, but… fuck. 

“I’m gonna get on my knees,” he told her, told Eugene.

“It looks dry,” said Eugene, “but you’re gonna wanna burn those pants.”

“I can live with it,” said Keith, and he was… getting on his knees, right there in a bar bathroom. 

“Hold on,” said Eugene, and he was fiddling with his pocket, and then… shoving something at Keith.

“Huh?”

“I’ve got actual dental dams, for a change.”

“For a change,” Janet said, and she sounded amused. “Is this something you guys do often?”

Keith rolled his eyes, and he held his hand out, his other hand on her hip, curving around it. 

“I mean,” Eugene said, and he was pinching her nipples, as Keith hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties, and he pushed them down her legs, and held the dental dam to her wet pussy. 

And he licked her.

From taint to clit, and then he was wrapping his lips around her clit, sucking, then licking some more, and god, she was squirming, as he held her thighs open, basically held her up with one hand, held the dental dam with his other hand, and he licked. 

“God, his mouth is fucking… huge,” Janet sighed, and she was yanking at his hair, twisting it in her fingers. 

“I know, right?”

Eugene sounded amused. 

He was doing… something, but Keith wasn’t really paying attention, he was just… he was licking her, as she shuddered and gasped over him, as Eugene held her to him. 

And then… there was Eugene’s cock, covered in latex, between her thighs, and occasionally it would press against Keith’s mouth, and honestly, everything just got kind of… complicated. 

“This might be easier if you just fucked her,” Keith said. “Obviously, if you’d like that,” he added, glancing up at Janet. 

“Yeah, I could go for that,” said Janet. 

She was blushing, but she almost sobbed when she was more or less lifted up and onto Eugene’s cock, and then… well, it got a little harder to lick her, but it did happen.

He used his whole mouth, and his glasses were a smeary, smudgy mess, as he lost himself in the act, in the sensations, in the scent and taste.

Her fingers were snarled in his hair, pulling it enough to make him tear up, just a bit, but it all mixed with his own sweat, which was dripping down his face, his own drool shiny on his chin. 

And she was shuddering against his mouth, around Eugene - it was honestly one big mess, sweaty and tasting faintly of latex.

Whoever was waiting for the bathroom was probably going to fucking hate them.

Oh well.

She was going tense, and Eugene was panting, moaning into the side of her neck, his perfect hair beginning to wilt in the humid room, full of three different sets of lungs breathing in and out. 

And then she was cumming, as Keith licked her through her orgasm at the awkward angle, and it was all… well, crowded, but fuck, the noises that she made, and Eugene was going stiff his thighs getting hard the way they always did when he was about to cum…. 

Eugene came inside of her, gasping into her neck, and she was shuddering, as he withdrew, carefully, holding on to the condom.

“Do you want to… do you want to fuck me, too?”

She batted her eyelashes, and she grinned, her lipstick smudged, her mascara smudged, just a bit. 

“... are you okay with him filming it?”

Keith indicated Eugene.

Eugene raised an eyebrow.

“Why am I filming this?”

“So you feel included,” Keith said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I literally just came inside of her, while you ate her out. How would I end up feeling left out?”

Keith held both hands out in a placating manner.

“I was just, y’know, worried.”

Janet was watching their interplay with an amused expression. 

“Would your wife be interested in that?”

“Oh,” said Keith, and he brightened up. “I hadn’t even thought of that.”

Eugene rolled his eyes, pulling his pants up and digging his hand into his pocket in the same motion. 

He shoved a condom at Keith, and he took his phone out. 

“This won’t be shown to anyone else?”

Janet looked faintly worried. 

“Nobody else,” Keith promised. “Your face doesn’t even have to be in it. We don’t have to film anything, if you don’t want to.”

“No, no,” she said, and she looked… intrigued. “I’d… I’d be willing to try it.”

Keith smiled at her, and Eugene made an amused noise.

“You’re such a weirdo,” he told Keith. 

Keith made a flippant hand motion, already taking his own cock out… only to pause, as Janet took it into her hand, squeezing it. 

“Very nice,” she said. 

“Glad you… approve,” Keith said, his voice thick.

He handed her the condom, and she tried not to shake too hard as she carefully rolled it onto his cock. 

And then… he was putting the lid down on the toilet, sitting down, and she was… straddling him, and... fuck, she was _amazing_ as she slid down onto him, silky and hot and....

He made a deep, low noise, and she leaned in, kissing him, her hands on his shoulders.

“What’s your wife’s name?”

Her lips were soft against his.

“Becky,” he said, quietly.

“Becky,” Janet said, her voice high and giggly, as Keith rolled his hips, “you… hope you’re enjoying the show. Fuck… your husband gives… really good dick.”

“Don’t I know it,” piped up Eugene, and that got Keith laughing for some reason, even as he held on to Janet’s hips, and then she was pushing his face into her tits, and he just… bounced her, sucking her nipples, her green dress not much more than a belt now.

“Fuck,” she mumbled, and her hand was between her legs, rubbing her clit, as Keith sped up, beginning to fuck her faster, and then… god, she was doing _something_ , and he was pressing all the way into her, his mouth on the side of her breast, and he was… fuck, he was cumming, inside of her, in the condom, and he was shaking, the pressure at the base of his spine breaking like a bone, throbbing through his whole body in a wave.

And then she was tensing around him, getting tighter, and it was… it was almost painful, as she shook and gasped around him, and then she was flopping forward, nearly smothering him. 

“Fuck,” said Janet.

“We just did,” said Keith, and Eugene made a noise that might have been annoyance. 

And then there was a knock on the door.

“Just a sec,” Keith called, and then he looked down at Janet. 

“That was, uh… that was fun.”

“I’ll buy you guys a drink,” she said, and she looked slightly dazed, even as she climbed off of him carefully.

Her knees were shaking.

“Thanks,” said Eugene.

“You really do have a great tongue,” she told Keith, as she pulled her panties up. 

“Thanks,” said Keith. “I grew it myself.”

He took the twin groans as a round of applause.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my Tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
